Liquid crystal displays comprise, for example, a columnar spacer to maintain the interval between a pair of substrates. The columnar spacer is overlaid on, for example, the pixel electrodes in order to enhance the adhesion with the substrates. However, the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules is disordered near the columnar spacer, and therefore a light-shielding layer is disposed to overlap the columnar spacer and its surroundings, thereby decreasing the area of the opening portion.